


【源海】【赫海】 骚- 宿舍 01

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 心生 EROS with concupiscence [3]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 源海 - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom, 银始海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 败露





	【源海】【赫海】 骚- 宿舍 01

**Author's Note:**

> 非3p  
> 诱惑海  
> dirty talk  
> 狗血

 

01

李赫宰最近持续地烦躁，同寝室的某位同学不知道是去哪吃了枪药，日日跟他作对。约他见面不来，发了短信不回，同他说话他也不答，一众人讨论聊天的时候当着外人言语顶撞。问他原因他连揶揄都懒得，理直气壮地说没有，是自己没事干想多了。  
时间长了，他不免苦涩。怀念起以前那个总咧着傻笑、跟在身后的他：运动会的时候挤在女生堆里，加油的高音从人群里震出来自己分辨得一清二楚；给他带饭的时候会抿着嘴朝自己笑，点着头说赫宰最好了；去机场接他回学校的时候甚至会抛下行李跑个二三十米来挂到自己身上，蹭一蹭嘻嘻地摇，说是感谢自己。一桩桩都能吹动李赫宰心口最细软的绒毛。那么温顺可人的孩子哪去了？  
他洗澡的时候总在想，自己到底是哪里出了问题，还是他就是讨厌自己了。毫无头绪地，只好胡乱冲刷完毕。躺回床上看着对面李东海的空床铺，他摇摇头叹气。盯着他床帘上繁复的花纹看了许久，终于难得地昏沉睡去。  
本来发泄一般的运动完就寝，以为自己可以睡到自然醒，但他睁开眼的时候，发现四周尚且氤氲在墨蓝的幽暗里。打着哈欠，眼睛努力地适应了一下，李赫宰才反应过来自己是被吵醒的，而且好像是被李东海的声音惊醒的。  
他翻身回到睡前的姿势，揉了揉惺忪的眼，往李东海的床上看。不知道现在是几点，天花板上的电条确实是熄灭的，但对面床铺的帘子里亮着一盏低瓦数的学习灯，惨白的光就这么透出来直利地扎进了李赫宰浓黑的眼里。  
那床帘上被光打出了人的身影，却不是一个人的，一双影子正相对地坐着。窄小的床铺也许不够摆放，有一只膝盖似乎戳开了帘子的一角，李赫宰认出那不是李东海的腿。脑里的钟忽然就被敲响了，叮叮咚咚，震到他头部全然麻痹。也不用他来怀疑是不是还有别人了，往下陌生的男声就从那床帘缝隙里蹿了出来。  
“你今天怎么这么骚啊？”，钟好像被敲坏了，脑子里仅剩一片零件的废墟。  
正劝自己不该瞎想，眼目撑大了盯着已经灼痛了。却有喉咙压抑过的声音从那光亮里继续传送过来：  
“我哪天不骚啊。”  
声音正是他熟悉的，是他睡前还想着的人怎么会不熟悉。但这音韵里搅动着的浓艳色泽是他从来未见过、更没想到过的。  
言语总是引发效果的，李赫宰觉得脖子里生出倒刺挂住了内肉干痛，四肢僵硬住了，鼻腔里的空气也止息。不过这话对于李东海身前那人应该更是管用了，一阵铁架的床体摇晃的声音，李赫宰费力地聚焦又看了一眼，果然有一人被另一人铺翻在床上。时间突然变得过于漫长，下一条声音又传到他耳里，异常清晰又像开了慢速回放：  
“还是其实你是想骚给李赫宰看？”  
没有人不对自己的名字敏感的，即使只来自一个陌生的音色。他知道这是向着李东海说的，他理不清这里面的逻辑，只知道随着这道声音在脑里的回旋，自己下身的肌肉自发地收紧了，那软体动物竟然就站了起来。  
李东海这边却戛然地收了声。  
可能这话崔始源以为是情趣吧，却正戳中了他心里掩藏起来的柔软，这个呆子就被他摆在那里。倒也轮不上凝思了，对面的人已经压开了自己的大腿，坚硬就这么直直戳了进来。尖锐的激流从洞口开始扩展，直达到头脑里，那里还在想象着，倘若这是李赫宰呢。下一秒却完全丧失了思维的能力，身上的人开始激烈地抽插，一下猛过一下，摆明了要贯穿自己。顶到深处去了，激得他肚子都绞痛了。他出声想让对方慢一点，传出来却都变成了低喘，声音那么软糯，他突然想让李赫宰也醒过来听一听。  
阳具带着空气又卷着液体，进入洞穴的声音在寂静里被放大了，咕叽噗嗤颤得李赫宰太阳穴突突地疼，更别说李东海欲迎还拒地“不要”跟“慢一点”。他想他现在那双漂亮的眼应该娇媚如丝了，手牵着别人握在他腰上的手，嘴还噘起来要亲，奖励对方的器具把他填得满当充盈。李赫宰的下体随之不由分说地完全立起来硬得高胀，不是因为他享用着光色下模糊的春宫图，是因为他听到了李东海被操弄的声音。  
阴茎的勃胀，跃出焰光四蹿，燃得头脑燥重；脑中的热火又往下烧，烤的下体也更肿痛。心火欲焰，两相缭绕。李赫宰从来没体会过这样的勃起，更没想过这种边缘的体验会根源于李东海。  
光色下两人交缠的姿态摇动着震颤着撞击着，招招式式透过薄光下的床帘铺展到李赫宰眼前。这是李东海，以前那个自己面前温和憨直的乖宝宝，现在就隔着一张帘，跟一个陌生人苟合在自己身旁，娇喘不停，呻吟不息。床体的震动比不过心的震动，李赫宰听着他婉转的吟唱，手伸进了自己的裤裆。  
“轻一点，好胀”  
“太深了”  
“很棒，就这样不要停”  
连串的骚言浪语转着弯角，夸奖称赞也变着法地更换，刻意的发声在煽风点火，蹿高彼此欲望的光焰，来引导压在身上的人抽送的深浅和力度。这刻意勾引的对象，李东海却不知道是当下真实入肉的人，还是臆想中隔壁床铺里的人。  
他是喜欢这些的，李赫宰听着他对肉欲的即兴发挥和绝妙演绎，样样都淫秽，声声都含刺，穿破了耳膜。这不是过去那轻易被自己逗乐就羞赧的男孩，他听话地被肏动，主动地在引诱，身体跟穴口一样嫣红。他一定是紧致的，承载着粗壮的出入，如蛇一样搅缠，颇为享受地欢笑。李赫宰觉得全身都收紧了，这比他经历过的所有直白或间接的诱惑都更让他难以忍受。他不想再听了，手却也不去捂耳朵。只在床铺上翻转了身体，摇晃出床架碰撞墙壁的声响，正好跟一旁的节奏对仗。下身陷入软绵的床里，收紧后腰顶出胯骨上下起伏，是在肏空气，还是在肏想象里的人。  
对面的白光这时却突然被关闭，呻吟声也转淡，逐渐恢复成无人的模样。李赫宰拉出阳具放进了空气里，龟头大力蹭着棉被，耳却继续竖起去听他们边运动边刻意压低的音：  
“你要射了，上次开房的时候……没这么快啊。”  
“你……别说了。”  
“你怕……吵醒李赫宰啊。”  
使劲顶弄了一下深处又整根地抽出，崔始源接着激他，“小骚货你怎么不叫了，我最喜欢听你叫”。李东海不耐烦地扭动了一下腰臀，有些不悦。的确是他刻意把人拉到寝室里来当着李赫宰的面做，但本来意图不是真的要把他吵醒的。他只是觉得好玩，大概是喜欢这样的刺激，不单是当着别人被肏，而且是当着喜欢的人跟人滥交，也许还能假装身上的人就是心里的人。  
崔始源可能看出李东海的走神、又或许只是想戏弄他一下，骤然停止了抽送。李东海不耐地晃了晃联结的下体，收缩着菊穴示意他继续。对方却不再动作，硕大尚埋在他体内，手上揪起娇嫩挺立的红豆，揉搓扯动起来，是偏要听他淫叫。李东海扬起双腿来箍紧了他腰身，继续扭转摇荡着，洞口打成浪花的液体徐徐地流动，被他勾起来涂抹到胸口，淫糜的气息就渐渐弥散在这狭窄的空间里。他明白崔始源的意图，高潮在即，小穴亟待插入的一张一合，下体痒成一片，他挠不到，他焦躁。他想被摩擦被贯穿被蹂躏，当着李赫宰的面，他可能会醒来看着自己被肏的刺激让他敏感得全身酥软、碰到哪里穴口都会激切的缩合。都搞到一半了还要理智来做什么，李东海腾起半身来凑着他的柱身磨转，只是想止痒，堪堪刮蹭到洞壁那欢愉的腺体，就摇晃着自己摔回了床上。是真的比平时骚，他自己也知道。  
不甘心只忍受被恶意搓捏胸口的红点，他小腿抬得更高，脚掌磨上了他腰侧，一勾一连，嗓子里哼唧出来，像小猫一样一连串的嗯，音色战抖着，让他听出自己急切地想要被戳动顶弄抽插占有。  
这套引诱崔始源是很受用，外面的李赫宰就不好受了，这小猫的娇哼飘进他耳里，暗色里他就也急促地喘了起来，目间被焰火烧得干痒，胸腔里全是不稳定的气流，又不能太声张，毕竟下体也被撸动到了肿胀硬挺，已逼近了喷涌的终点线。他一手捏着自己的精囊，一手刮着龟头，屁股在床单上前后蠕动起来，大臀肌收紧了又放松。  
软乎乎地猫咪抱在了怀里，崔始源的下体就继续侵入又抽离，大起大落，直荡得怀里的人筋肉震颤，他挂着笑来找他的嘴，被李东海晃动着躲开了。身下的人却还是哼唧，一边吐口，  
“不要了……你轻点”，声音能捏得出水来。  
“李东海你全身都在抖”，他怎么可能在这个端口轻一点，甬道正被大力贯穿着，激得收缩也强烈，正是拥抱阴茎的好时间，挤开来又磨出去，透明的液体随着动作跃出洞口来，颇有喷洒的态势。  
身下收合得越来越剧烈，身上的人却是不会管他这濒临极限的身体的，只独自享受着被紧致裹缠。李东海挺动起腰身，手抚上茎头来揉搓，刚刚握起，上下紧捏着滑动了几下，菊穴内更强烈地搅动起来。李赫宰听到他一声长鸣，在自己床上也跟李东海同时喷射在手里。  
床铺里的人还在急喘，崔始源感到被夹得不能再紧，像手在使劲攥取、嘴在用力的吮吸，终于哑着嗓子喊出来也射入他身体深处。  
“你表现这么好，看来以后要多在别人面前做”，噗嗤一声颇为不舍地把器具拔出他紧窄的洞穴，随意擦了擦，崔始源的上身也将他压紧，胸口的红点蹭到一起，嘴朝他的肩颈里面舔。  
李东海喘着气挪动后背，腰紧着将屁股抬了抬，菊穴里涌出一条白泉，粘黏在深色的床单上。  
“骚骚，你还要不要”，半勃的器具又抵在了穴口，男人喘息间舔上猫咪的耳尖。顺手摸到他后庭，沾染了一些自己的汁液，勾到指尖上来看。  
也未作要求，李东海撑起上身来含住了那根布满了浊液的手指，嘴角弯着笑来望着前人，舌尖卷绕包裹，睫毛迟缓地眨动闭合，眼里升出水火相融的难耐。吐出舌面给他看，那白滑就点在嫩红上，这才糯糯地朝他点头。  
“那你要全部吃进去”，他又抹了一把，擦到他唇瓣上。手揉开了他软实的胸肌，又去纠缠已经娇红耸立的乳头，看他舔着唇嘟着嘴随之溢出呻吟，心口潮动涛涛不平，下口也来舔咬这充血的两点。  
“下面也要”，李东海仰着头享受着胸口的酥麻，牵他的手指去引到后庭，一边又收缩了括约肌，让那白湍在张弛间不急不慢地流淌开。  
话也还未说完，菊穴主动向下蠕，一紧一张间含下了他滑嫩的茎头，更是搅住了咬合起来。前人便噎了吼声，一阵挺动，性器随着还没流完的滑精又塞入了李东海洞口，耻骨抵紧，粗气喷发，狂插猛入，床体随之继续摇颤。  
身前的人是抵挡不住这些诱惑的，也不会顾及他的快感，可能根本就不能触碰到他的敏感。都太好勾引了，除了对面床铺上的人。李东海常常在这样的时刻想，这些人活儿怎么都这么差，空有皮囊，不像赫宰。每每想到此处在交合里就笑出声来，身上的人只当他是被自己肏高兴了，也就更奋力地入体。他们怎么会知道他是在嘲笑自己，根本没有跟他发生过关系，连勾引都不敢，谈何对比。  
他听着床体快散架一样地战动，肢体和后庭随着身上人律动的节奏而起伏和吸附。两人交欢的晃荡在这狭促的空间里卷起一阵细风。李东海把手伸进了半空中，朝那轻舒慢卷的床帘后面抚。隔着空气，触不到你。我多害怕你讨厌我，宁愿不得到你，宁可跟你别扭，那样你总是困惑，可能还会生气，也许就会记得我。  
驰骋中崔始源拍他半跃而起的滑腻臀肉，击得他又下意识地缩紧穴口，上一轮的精液在缠斗中被堵在泉眼里。李东海跟随着对方入肉的节奏，适时释放出淫叫浪喘，脸却还是向着隔壁床铺的人，想知道如果李赫宰知道自己就这样跟他共处一室，隔着帘布，被插入，被肏动，被射满，会是什么感觉和心情。会不会愤怒，会不会激切，会不会下体勃起。  
“跪下去，后入更深”，床帘里又一阵身躯旋转引发的响，李东海随便他摆弄自己的肢体，膝盖顺从的下跪，屁股撅高了扭着腰摇动，手指又用力掰开两瓣臀，把缝间的红肉白浪都颠给他看。嘴上也作轻巧的笑，是相当得意的。  
一指戳入李东海的肉穴，随着他翘臀的浪湍而揉动，一手又从背后掐紧了他脖子，试图撕裂一样地一举深入，戳开了洞穴，肉头打到了洞壁。“怎么肏了这么多次还是这么紧”，低吼一声埋下身来，细探他被自己撑开的红色泉眼，肉被扯得菲薄，连褶皱都肿圆了，还在吸纳还在搅入。  
耻骨又开始被猛力冲撞，李东海一个顶弄一声嗯，悠扬地叠加成淫戏组曲。只做最机械简单的出入，棍棒前端都能触到他柔滑的前壁，短暂地摩擦就会触激他自发的痉挛，洪流不断，流体四窜。他就那么享受性爱，或许只有性，还没有尝试过有爱。  
反手去抓捏身后入股的臀部，掐紧了促他递送，诱他深插到自己酸麻，李东海攥他手臂的力度都在跟随他撞击的节奏，又像在遥控他的角度一般。他是需要高潮的，来清空繁杂的大脑，来告诉自己这一切并不干瘪，来劝慰这样并不是了无意义。被不休不止地磨拭的后庭终于从酥痒到麻痹了，堆积已到了飞跃的关键，他颤动着嗔叫起来，一声高过一声，就此又得以沉沦了。音浪拍击到交缠勾结的洞柱之间，他好像忘了李赫宰了。  
崔始源感受到了他甬道内疾速的痉挛，甚至由洞中的柱体向外输送到四肢和大脑。闷吼着从他背后拉他双臂扬起上身，扯住了来助力阴茎加紧地穿刺，他觉得自己像刚开了戒，杀红了眼要把他操烂灌满。  
却在这最不可遏制的时刻里，听到李东海倏然厉声的嘶喊：  
“不要了，停下来”，尖锐着，一遍一遍不停。  
身后的人只当他是欲擒故纵，把他两只手臂都拽直了拉出两条线平行，身体只依柱体交合啃咬，下体却更竭力地往里冲击，打到他白臀红艳。听他上身失重中还在下意识地哼唧，却挣脱着禁锢来掐自己的小臂。这小骚货什么时候这么烈了。  
下一秒，他就明白了李东海这突然转变的原因。  
床帘分隔开一方局促的空气，腥臊里，他闻到了一丝香烟燃烧的苦焦。  
崔始源钳着他手臂，抽插也未停，透过床帘眯起了眼，晃动中间，有一颗红色的星点，忽暗忽明。  
李赫宰醒了。


End file.
